<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by MusicalFangirl00193</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640060">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193'>MusicalFangirl00193</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamish Watson-Holmes (Also known as my Sherlock/Kingsman/James Bond/Inception Crossover) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because there are children present, He does not get punched here, M/M, Sherlock returns, with a surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is trying to have a good night. It's his niece's birthday and they're celebrating. So why does the man who just came in bother him so much?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelo &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamish Watson-Holmes (Also known as my Sherlock/Kingsman/James Bond/Inception Crossover) [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/865668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I started this in July of last year, finished it in October, and then procrastinated posting it until today, so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man who had just come through the door was familiar in a way John couldn't quite place. He ignored the feeling, returning his attention to the conversation he'd been having with James about the agent's most recent mission. </p>
<p>Or rather, he tried to, finding himself unable to stop watching the man as he made his way through the restaurant to Angelo with a small boy clutching tightly to his hand. Angelo looked shell-shocked for a moment before wrapping the man in a hug that looked absolutely bone-crushing.</p>
<p>"Uncle John?" Morgana calling his name pulled his attention from where he hadn't even realized he was staring at the man and his son again. </p>
<p>"Sorry Morgana, did you say something?"</p>
<p>"You're a million miles away, mate," James said, "You feeling alright?" </p>
<p>"I'm…" John trailed off, watching as Angelo led the man through the restaurant. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>James gave him a dubious look, "You sure? Took even Morgana a couple of tries to get your attention."</p>
<p>"I'm fine," John insisted again. "I swear. I'll let you know if that changes, alright?"</p>
<p>"I'll hold you to that," James said seriously, drawn away by a comment from his husband before John can respond.</p>
<p>Even though John had been watching Angelo's progress through the restaurant, he was still startled when the man came to the table. "John!" the exuberant man nearly shouted his name, causing John to jump out of his chair. "You have got a late addition to your party."</p>
<p>John did a quick headcount around the suddenly silent table. "Everybody's here," he said, turning to look at the man properly. "I don't know who…" It registered halfway through the sentence who he was looking at. "Sherlock?" he asked, the word barely a whisper.</p>
<p>"Hello, John," Sherlock said with a timid smile. "I came back, just like I promised."</p>
<p>John stared at Sherlock, rage quietly building in him before he looked down at the boy clinging to Sherlock and found it quickly draining. He knew those eyes, he looked into them every morning in the mirror. Underneath Sherlock's unruly curls, the boy couldn't be anyone other than… "You were pregnant?" John whispered.</p>
<p>"I didn't know until I had already been 'dead' for several months," Sherlock answered. "Had I known, I would have backed off immediately. I would not have put our son in that kind of danger if I had any other choice."</p>
<p>John collapsed back into his chair, James's hand on his shoulder reminding him where he was. "What's his name?"</p>
<p>"I'm Hamish," the little boy answered for himself. "I'll be three in two months."</p>
<p>John just had to smile at that. This little boy was so obviously Sherlock's son, he wondered if he had any hints of John himself. "It's nice to meet you, Hamish," John said, leaning down and offering a hand for the boy to shake. "Do you know who I am?"</p>
<p>"You're my poppa," Hamish said, still hiding behind Sherlock's leg. "Da says that means you're my other father and love me just as much as he does."</p>
<p>"That is absolutely what it means," John said with a bright smile. "Your da must be really smart."</p>
<p>"My da is the best," Hamish declared. "He said this was the last time we'd ever have to move."</p>
<p>"I bet you like that."</p>
<p>"Da seemed happy," Hamish said with a shrug. "I like it when he's happy."</p>
<p>"You think he'll be happy here?"</p>
<p>"Da said we have family here, and that family means people who love you and want you to be safe. I love Da, and want him to be safe, so yeah." Hamish let out a jaw splitting yawn. "Da, I'm tired."</p>
<p>Sherlock quickly picked the boy up, settling his head to rest on his father's shoulder. "We can leave, if you don't want us here," Sherlock murmured. "I know this may not have been the best time, but…"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Sherlock," John said, pulling Sherlock in for a gentle kiss with a fond smile. "This is a family event, and last I checked, you're family too."</p>
<p>Sherlock smiled brightly and sat in the extra chair Angelo had gotten from the back, joining the family as if he'd never left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>